


Isn't it funny how you aren't dying alone?

by Griefed_lol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Stand Alone, dying, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griefed_lol/pseuds/Griefed_lol
Summary: an inside thought to a regular human being just like you.a human who maybe isn't so.





	Isn't it funny how you aren't dying alone?

Isn't it funny how you aren't dying alone?

Death is always seen as a lonely thing, and maybe to some it is.

It truly is the only thing one can do alone.

Yet, you breathe alone. You think alone. You sit alone. You talk alone. You live alone.

Death isn't the only thing that happens alone. 

It's said that we as a species are social animals. We cannot live without others. It's science, they say.

But you've been alone your whole life. It's not unnatural, it's comfortable. 

It only becomes uncomfortable when others decide to live with you. To be alive with you. 

They like to think with you, and breathe with you, and sit with you, and talk with you. 

It's uncomfortable. It's awkward and sweaty. It's unnatural.

But it's somehow funny, that now that you're here, you are not alone.

They want to be a part of this moment.

This moment that is understood to be the only thing one can do alone.

You can't tell if it's sweat or blood that sticks to your skin.

You can't tell if the anxiety keeps you from talking or if it's the pressure in your chest.

You can't tell if it's the people talking, or the ones in your head.

Are the people here? Or do you get to be truly alone in this?

No, you don't. You've been alone so long, that the people in your head get to be a part of this.

In this time of final breathing, talking, sitting, living; your thoughts are not alone.

They take shape and form the concerned faces around you. 

They speak to you, breathe with you, sit with you, talk with you; in this final time.

_Isn't it funny how you aren't dying alone?_


End file.
